Problem: Daniel had to do problems 25 through 62 for homework tonight. If Daniel did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 25 through 62, we can subtract 24 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 38. We see that Daniel did 38 problems. Notice that he did 38 and not 37 problems.